


Indigo aftermath.

by Striderella



Series: Dancestors and Dreambubbles. [50]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Booty Calls, Comedy, Competition, Fights, Hot Tub, Multi, Popularity, Red Romance, Screenplay/Script Format, Seduction, Sober Gamzee Makara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: To celebrate 50 Dancestors and Dreambubbles stories, something a little different.  Gamzee returns to finish what he started in Indigo roses but encounters a problem...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has been written in the form of a script. If you would like to record this or make it a comic, you have full permission, no need to ask. 
> 
> All characters depicted are aged 18 or over.

In a dark bedroom, a vent cover falls to the floor as a pair of polka-dot clad legs dangle down the wall. Gamzee lands carefully and make his way over to the human bed. All that can be seen is a lump under a large duvet. Gamzee smiles to himself and licks his lips as he removes his shirt and throws it across the room. He creeps over to the bed.

Gamzee: HeY sIs, DiD yOu MiSs Me?

He crawls onto the bed.

Gamzee: My SeXy LiL mAmA iS aLl FuCkInG tIrEd OuT, eH? HeH hEh… 

He kisses the top of a head poking slightly out on the pillow.

Gamzee: WeLl FlUsH cRuSh, tOnIgHt YoU aIn'T gEtTiNg MuCh SlEeP. GoG bAbE, yOu MaKe ThIs MoThErFuCkEr So HoRnY. 

Gamzee pulls the duvet back.

Gamzee: WhAt ThE fUcK?

Dave: Oh please, don't stop. It was getting really interesting. 

Gamzee: BLASPHEMOUS FUCKER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HER BED?

Dave: Well I was waiting to her to come home and find a red hot Strider ready to repopulate Earth but this is waaaaaay more fun.

Gamzee: (Grabbing Dave by the throat) MOTHERFUCKER, KEEP YOUR FUCKING HANDS TO YOURSELF, THE BITCH IS MINE.

Dave: Geez dude, your breathe! Well I guess that solves the mystery of who has been drinking out of the toilets on the meteor…

Gamzee: I WILL FUCKING PAINT THE WALLS WITH YOUR BLOOD!

Dave: (Finally pushing Gamzee off) Back off dog shit breath. 

Gamzee: GIVE ME ONE MOTHERFUCKING REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T SNAP YOUR MOTHERFUCKING SPINE IN HALF!

Dave: Well for one, if she finds a corpse on her My Little Pony sheets, that is a boner killer right there, and two….erm…I don't think we are alone.

Dave indicates to another lump in the bed.

Gamzee:. WhO tHe FuCk Is ThAt? 

Dave: I have no idea, dude. It was dark when I came in, I didn't even know anyone was here.

The lump moves and removes the duvet.

Cronus:. (Yawning) Hey, keep it dowvn wvill ya? Heeeeeeeeey…wvhat are you guys doing here? 

Dave: Oh this is just peachy. Why are you here? Are they remaking Grease here? Are you playing Sandy?

Cronus: I wvas just chilling out... Wvaiting for my wvoman to come home and surprise her…ARCK! (Gamzee chokes Cronus)

Gamzee: IF YOU WEREN'T FUCKING DEAD ALREADY, I WOULD SMITE YOUR MOTHER FUCKING ASS! SHE IS MINE. YOU TOUCH HER AND I WILL MOTHERFUCKING RIP YOUR BULGE OFF!

Dave: Gamzee dude, let him go!

Dave jumps Gamzee and pulls him off Cronus only for the violet blood to throw a punch.

Dave: What the fuck did you do that for?!

Cronus: That's for trying to mess wvith my dame. 

Dave punches back.

Dave: Fuck you. She is a human being, not property. If you fuckers want an old fashioned beat down, you hav…

Gamzee: ( Jumping Dave) RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGH! 

The three proceed to kick seven bells of shit out of each other for a while until there are foot steps outside of the door.

Dave: Shit! Guys stop, she's back.

The door creeks opens to a scene of ripped clothes, bloods, and three guys covered in bruises and cuts waiting for the eventual shitstorm. In the doorway stands a figure holding a bunch of roses.

Karkat: AH SHIT, SERIOUSLY?!

Meanwhile in a hot tub on the other side of the bubble, the listener is looking at her phone.

Listener: It is getting really late. I hope you don't mind me staying over. It has been so much fun already. Do you want to stay here or head back to your recooperoon again?

Tavros: uM, ANYTHING YOU WANT….BABY. ANYTHING AT ALL….


End file.
